


No escape

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, kayn/reader, lol kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer
Summary: You and your friends decided to make a trip to Ionia. But the trip turns out to be your last





	No escape

Eyes flickered as the dim light covered your face. Your heart beating hard as you fled from the remains of your friends.  
"(Y/N). you cant run from me forever" A voice shouted from the dark.  
It started out a peaceful day despite the consistance reminder that Noxus could bring great dealth to your home. Living within a small village near Ionia, it was usually calm and peaceful. A group of your friends and yourself decided to make way to Ionia, The homes of assassin's and ninja's. As you traveled closer to Ionia a sinking sensation of being watched crept closer.  
"Hey, I don't think we should make any more trips to Ionia anymore."You shouted to the rest of the group  
"What why?" Someone shouted back  
"I don't want to sound like an idiot but don't you get the feeling of being watched all the time we come here."You shuddered at the thought  
"No not really, I think your just scared. Or should I say being a bitch"A male member of the group snickered  
The group laughed as you glared at the so called friend. He wasn't really a friend of your's but was a friend of (B/F). Whenever he came with you his eyes kept glancing at you, looking you up and down almost hungry. Another shiver, This time it almost felt like someone touched your back with such tenderness.  
"Come on (Y/N), the sooner we get what we came for the sooner you can leave." (B/F) replied without a care  
When you arrived at the city, the smell of fresh bakery and flowers danced around the air. Many Vendors were opening for bussiness, small noodle stalls and gift shops. A little off the main street of the city were the bathe houses, the distenation for most travelers and yourself.  
"Welcome to The Bath House."A young woman bowed  
Following the woman you arrived to the front desk, where a older man handle the customers. Already knowing the price you placed your money before him and waited for him to wave a worker to show you to the bath.  
"You seem to come here alot Miss (Y/N), Why not work for me" The man's eyes danced over your body "Yes you would do nicely"  
"I have not come here looking for a job, just a bath would do"You hissed and crossed your arms over your chest  
"My apologies, Have a good bath Miss (Y/N)"  
The man waved towards one of the females, the woman came over quickly and bowed like the one that greeted people. The only sounds you could hear were chatters of other customers and often time giggles. You entered a closed off room with the bath water already steaming, the woman turned and closed the door behind her leaving you alone. Arms crossed in front of you, your fingers curled under your shirt and lifted it above your head. Throwing the fabric to the side you gripped you sides of your pants and bent slightly over to pull them down and free you from the matieral that felt restricing. Standing almost nude you reached behind your back and struggled to unclip your bra. A sudden cold chill touched your back and you seemed to be able to undo it with ease. Arm now pressed agaisnt the fabric of the bra and your breasts you turned to see nothing behind you just the door that was closed. Allowing the bra to tumble to the ground you pulled off your panties and stepped closer to the tub.  
The water steamed and burned as you stepped in, A loud sigh escaped your lips as you lowered down into the water and tilted your head back agaisnt the rim. Eyes closed you move your right hand over your left arm and rubbed the water over it. sitting up slightly you reached up and tied your hair back into a messy bun to keep it from become to wet. The water splashed a little as you moved around. eyes closed once more you felt a soft touch slide agaisnt your back. Opening your eyes you were about to turn around but the feeling moved to your shoulders and gripped them hard. Wincing under the hard grip you felt what could only be someones hands began to massage your shoulders. when you tried to move away from the hands they would pull you back and nails would puncuter your flesh. Thats when you heard a voice.  
"Don't move!"  
The voice sounds smooth, gentle, but with a hint of danger behind those words.  
"What do you want from me"You called out  
The voice didn't reply but instead the hands moved down your arms slowly, tickling and making you squirm. One of the hands looked to be metallic almost demon like with sharp claws at the end. The other hand looked like a normal hand. The hands dipped into the water and the voice spoke up once more.  
"Such a shame we can't stay like this longer"  
The hands pulled back leaving a large scratch on your right arm, the scratch from the metallic hand started to bleed a bit. Quickly you turned your head around to see once again nothing behind you only the empty room except for your clothes. shaken from the expierence you climbed out of the tub and rushed for the towel and wrapped it agaisnt your body.


End file.
